Dave
"Don't call me Daliah! It's Dave!" -Dave, when an engine calls him Daliah Dave, often nicknamed Daliah, is the main antagonist in the Rails of Highland Valley series. Bio He works for the CSX and looks down on the NS engines. Alongside Larry, he is known for being a troublemaker. One thing that sometimes irritates him is when other engines call him "Daliah". He loves buses and annoying others. Sometimes, he will go as far as breaking the rules to be successful in his devious plans. In Right of Way, he and Larry threatened to take Nicholas to the scrapyard after he overtook them on their line. In Overslept, he fell asleep on the job and crashed into Jordan while taking buses to the scrapyard. Later in Troublesome Cars, he visited Canada with Stewart and Larry to help Lilie, before a runaway Jordan crashed into them. In The Good, The Bad, and The Annoying, he and Larry played a trick on Zach by telling him to take some tanker cars back to Highland Valley, which weren't needed. Later he and Larry were pulling a low priority train when they got stopped at a red signal. Cure Dream teased them about it, and after an NS intermodal went by, she overtook them! In Dave screws up twice, Dave caused an intentional accident in the yard and later kidnapped Mark and tried to take him to be scrapped, only to be caught and reported by Dan. In Red Signal, he and Larry were pulling a freight train when they were stopped at a red signal, teased by Cure Dream, and crashed into by Lilie. Dave is also the leading villain in Run to Revenge, as it was his idea to hijack the Norfolk Southern and annihilate them. In the Thanksgiving Special, he and Larry stole the reefers full of Thanksgiving food, but were chased down by Nicholas, Dakota, Will, Ryusei, Lily, Marie, Josiah, and Benjamin. Later while chasing them, Dave and Larry crashed into Nicky and Dennis in the yard and later was dealt with by Mr. Dunn. In Difficult Planning, he had to take Nicholas' coal train-only to be tricked by the coal hoppers and crashed into a snow bank! Mr. Edwards then assigned Ely and Benjamin to take over. He was also roasted by the narrator. In Behind the Screens, he and Larry helped the other engines confront Marie (KCS). In Retirement Party, he kicked Nicholas, Ely, and Lily out of the yard. He later helped Lilie with her plan to ruin Mr. Morrison's party. He and Larry then had to do DPU duty. In Sixteen Strong Years, he, Larry, and Adam added more cars to CSX Paul's train to make sure he didn't pass the inspection test. In Pet Sitter, he devised a plan to kidnap Rocco (dog) from Highland Valley. In Delay After Day, he tricked the engines into letting Mr. Edwards stay at a Springhill Suites hotel next to the CSX line, which would make him late for work again due to the noise. He is voiced by Houston Rail Productions. Basis Dave is a CSX ES40DC and his number is 5265. Appearances Episodes * Right of Way * Edwards vs. Amtrak * The Good, The Bad, and The Annoying * Change of Plans * The Haunting from Canada * Break Time (mentioned) * Difficult Planning * Jose and Andrew's Big Mistake * Clean Operation * Highland Valley Hobos * When It Rains, It Pours * Worries and Wonders * Retirement Party * Pet Sitter * Delay After Day * Return of an ACe * Track Fever Shorts * Overslept * Lily vs. Lilie (mentioned) * Troublesome Cars * Dave Screws Up Twice * Red Signal * Cameron Tricks His Friends * Sleepover * Jared Screws Up Twice (mentioned) * Behind the Screens * Anger Management (mentioned) Fan made shorts * Kahuna and the Strange Liquid (cameo) Specials * Run to Revenge * Thanksgiving Special * Poltergeist * The Curse of the Fog * Sixteen Strong Years * The Golden West (mentioned) He will likely appear in Engines vs. Zombies. Trivia * He is the main antagonist of the series. * His model was based on the creator's catch of him leading a coke train with an HLCX SD40-2 and a CSX C40-8 trailing. * In an early development, his number was going to be 5303. He was also going to be an ES44AH in an early development of the series. * He is the first character known to fall victim to payback. Gallery Category:Characters Category:CSX Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Locomotives Category:GE Locomotives Category:Widecabs Category:Engines built after 2004 Category:Recurring characters Category:Six-Axle Locomotives Category:Characters with nicknames Category:Characters based off railfan catches Category:Characters that share names with another character Category:GEVOs